1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitor brackets for attaching a monitor within a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those monitors and monitor brackets which utilize a lock to prevent the theft of the monitor from the vehicle once the monitor bracket is securely attached to the vehicle and the monitor is slide into the bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,281 issued Feb. 24, 1970 to Leon G. Wilde discloses modular enclosures for mounting laboratory equipment such as a voltmeter or oscilloscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,018 discloses a display module which is removable from the electric instrument it is associated with.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.